Ordinary Love
by Mael-K
Summary: [Tokio Hotel][Yaoi] C'est comme s'ils se détruisaient en se maintenant en vie. Qui aurait pu comprendre ?


_Genre_ : Yaoi (encore) OS.

_Rating_ : **M**.

_Personnages_ : Les frères Kaulitz.

**_Parce que ce sont des personnages qui m'inspirent et que je parviens à manier à ma guise, revoilà un fanfic sur les frères jumeaux du groupe Tokio Hotel. Il est très peu question du groupe, encore une fois, et de leur musique. Le fil conducteur est leur relation. Vous verrez comment. J'espère que ça vous plaira. (Faites attention à bien suivre, chaque frère parle à tour de rôle n...n ) _**

**_Je vous embrasse._**

**_A bientot.  
Enjoy !_**

* * *

** Ordinary Love.**

Je les baisais sans y croire, et elles ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de m'aimer. Ça ne durait pas longtemps, c'est vrai, mais toujours assez pour qu'elles aient un peu mal. Oui, mais souffrir à cause de Tom Kaulitz, c'était presque un cadeau pour elles.  
Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'au fond je m'en tapais. Je me sentais au dessus de tout ça. Elles me regardaient avec un air dépité quand je n'avais pas l'air de prendre de plaisir, mais je m'en foutais pas mal. Ce qui comptait c'était les yeux qui me toisaient, sans cesse, derrière la porte entrouverte. Bien souvent elles me sautaient dans les bras avant que je n'ai fermé la pièce, et tout se faisait tellement vite que je ne prenais même plus la peine de me relever pour tourner la clef dans la serrure. Et chaque fois, ses yeux m'épiaient. À chaque souffle, à chaque gémissement et à chaque cri, ils étaient là, accusateurs. Comme un poison qui s'insinuait en moi et que je n'arrivais plus à éloigner. Une peur panique. Alors, j'évitais de prendre goût à ces moments. Plus aucune ne me faisait d'effet. Au début je m'étais interdit l'extase. À présent, ça ne me touchait même plus.

_**Au fond ni toi ni moi n'avons changé.**_

J'étais là tous les soirs où il ramenait quelqu'un avec lui. Toutes ces filles arrogantes, vulgaires, sans goût, sans saveur, toutes ces filles sans valeur qu'il faisait entrer ici, je les détestait. Mais je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de m'installer là, derrière cette porte et d'écouter, de regarder, sans jamais manquer une seule miette des ébats de mon frère.  
Ç'aurait dû être moi sur ce lit, moi qu'il serrait si fort, moi qu'il embrassait aveuglément, moi à qui il faisait l'amour sans retenue. Ç'aurait dû être moi, Bill, dans ces draps là. Mais chaque fois c'était une autre, elle, elle, elle, sans valeur, sans valeur, sans valeur. Je les détestais et elles le savaient, je les attendais lorsqu'elles sortaient de la chambre, chaque fois, installé sur une chaise, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et des démons au fond des yeux. Je devenais fou à force de les voir. Je crevais de les entendre rire. Je vomissais leurs sourires. Tom m'a baisée, Tom m'a baisée ! Tellement pathétiques.

_**Si on voulait revenir en arrière, on ne pourrait même plus.**_

Tom, Tom, Tom, litanie. Tom, Tom, Tom, inertie. Elles m'assassinaient. Elles avaient tellement peu de poids face à lui qu'elles finissaient par peser de toute leur bêtise sur mes épaules. C'était à Bill ces yeux là. C'était à lui, cette souffrance. On avait tous les deux un rôle dans notre destruction. Il savait que j'allais entrer en elles, que je les mordrais, qu'elles seraient nues contre moi. Il savait qu'elles allaient me toucher, me lécher, me dévorer, avec toutes leurs mains et tout leur cœur, avec tout leur amour factice, tous leurs rêves réalisés, désuets, si vite oubliés. Trop souvent ressassés. À la une des journaux. Encore et encore, ma photo de faux amoureux et de vrai menteur. Et moi je griffais leurs peaux blanches pour mieux comprendre où j'allais. À ma perte. À notre perte. On sautait dans le vide ensemble, lui dans ce couloir, moi dans ce lit. C'était le sens exact de notre existence. Est-ce qu'il l'avait compris ?

_**Un jour, on y a cru. Mais c'est terminé.**_

Non, on n'en avait jamais parlé tous les deux. À quoi est ce que cela aurait mené ? Deux frères ne font pas l'amour. Deux frères n'ont pas ce droit là.  
Je marchais dans les décombres de mon âme. Je cherchais, inlassablement, des paroles de mon frère. Il ne me disait jamais qu'il m'aimait. Peut-être que les mots auraient tout gâché. Et pourtant, ils m'auraient sauvé.  
Je jurais fidélité à la musique, ma sauveuse. C'était ce qui me maintenait en vie. Inspire. Expire. Spring. Nicht. Tout ce qui m'aidait à tenir. Tout, rien. Une chimère. Moi j'avançais dans cette brume, ce ciel nébuleux, ce monde illusoire qu'il créait de ses propres mains. Une prison dorée, chaînes au cœur. Les acteurs d'un film en noir et blanc, lui et moi, invisibles. Que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Destin scellé. Mon suicide c'était ces scènes que je voyais dans la chambre de Tom. Mon suicide, c'était ses amours à lui.

_**J'en ai déçu tellement. Mais toi c'était différent.**_

Et si on avait eu le courage, un jour, de faire ce pas qui nous séparait ? Il n'y avait rien entre nos deux mains, et pourtant elles n'avaient jamais été aussi loin. Alors, pour palier à cette distance, je n'avais qu'une solution. Répéter ce nom que je n'aurais jamais. Bill. Bill. Et plus je leur faisais l'amour plus je l'avais en moi. Bill. Bill. Dans ma chair, collé, encré, gravé. J'imaginais sa voix et j'imaginais ses doigts, et soudain tout devenait tellement réel. Bill… Bill… Leurs corps chauds contre moi, aux frontières de mon esprit, je m'en foutais, allez crever, je les baisais et je pensais à lui, voilà ce qui se passait, je criais pour lui, lui qui était derrière ce panneau de bois, derrière ce mur de pierre, qui ne se cachait même pas, je gémissais pour lui, je bougeais pour lui, pour son âme, pour ses larmes. Mes ongles serraient le matelas en dessous de moi et elles, elles avaient déjà disparu.

_**J'aurais aimé te faire oublier mes fautes.**_

Les sacrifices je les faisais. Il m'en demandait tellement, derrière ses sourires coupables. Ne dis rien. C'est ce qu'il me demandait. Ne dis rien, ne gâche pas tout. Il ne voulait pas que je mette des mots sur ce qu'on ressentait tous les deux depuis si longtemps. Il avait peur de tout, de nous, d'eux, ceux qui allaient parler, qui nous détruiraient plus encore que nos mensonges, et qui feraient de notre existence un champ dévasté. Il avait peur de la sincérité. Je le capturais dans mes regards, il ne pouvait pas résister, il n'aurait pas dû, pourtant il s'arrachait le cœur pour fermer les yeux sur cette envie qui montait, qui montait et… Il savait m'échapper. Ces instants où il couchait avec ces autres, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il pensait à moi. C'était un rêve idiot, imbécile, je me sentais faible, si faible face à elles, et en même temps si fort d'un amour qu'il ne leur accorderait jamais. Non, Tom n'embrasserait pas ma nuque comme il embrassait les leurs. Mais il ne les aimerait jamais aussi fort qu'il m'aimait moi.

_**Repartir à zéro ? Il y a eu trop de souffrance.**_

Et le mutisme régnait. Et il s'épaississait. Plus lourd, plus dense et plus dur à supporter de jours en jours. Bill était beau. Il me promettait qu'il serait toujours là, on ne s'avouait pas ce que ça voulait dire réellement mais on le savait bien. Il serait là pour me soutenir, il serait là pour m'aimer. Il serait là, à jamais, collé à cette porte, transpirant de jalousie alors que je dégoulinerais, moi, de remords. C'était entendu. Un marché passé sous silence. Une asphyxie. Parfois, dans la nuit, il se faufilait dans la pièce et me touchait du bout des ongles. Je sentais comme un vent sur ma peau. Ça avait le goût de ses regards, ça m'enivrait, je me saoulais à cette mélodie qu'il me chantait tout bas, une berceuse dans la nuit, immortelle. Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux. Si je l'avais fait, il ne serait plus jamais revenu. Si je l'avais fait il aurait vu que je l'aimais trop fort. Ça aurait crevé le ciel, ça aurait crevé son cœur et le mien avec. Ça aurait tout brisé, ça nous aurait blessé. On en serait jamais ressortis indemnes.

_**J'en viens à oublier les bonnes choses.**_

Il n'y avait que pendant ces instants que je me sentais vraiment vivant. Quand je filtrais son air et que je respirais ses soupirs. Là, mon cœur reprenait son battement et plus rien n'avait de sens. Mais il ne se réveillait jamais. Il ne sentait jamais ma présence, qui pesait contre ses rêves comme une urgence. Des milliers de fois j'avais voulu glisser ma main dans ses cheveux. Faire comme si tout était normal. Ordinaire. Me coucher sur lui et lui faire oublier ces filles qui n'étaient rien. Sans arrêt, je jouais ce scénario dans ma tête. Ses lèvres sur mon corps. Sa gorge étranglée. Son cri entre ses dents serrées. Sueur brûlante, ses bras dans mon dos. Sa chambre se serait transformée en un Eden infernal, et nos sens, puissants, poussés jusqu'au nirvana funeste. Nos morts contre l'extase. C'est ce qu'il se serait passé, s'il avait ouvert les yeux lorsque j'approchais ma bouche tout près de la sienne. Oui, mais ça n'arrivait pas. S'il l'avait fait, on en serait morts. Implosés. Était-ce pire que nos regrets ?

_**On ne savait plus qui on était.**_

Je n'ai pas résisté à ces corps qu'elles m'offraient. Ça me consumait, peu à peu, imperceptiblement, cette luxure me tuait. Il s'en rendait compte, il me tendait la main, c'était tellement tentant. Mais à lui j'arrivais encore à tenir tête. C'était le monde à l'envers. Lui qui m'aurait sauvé, elles qui allaient m'achever. Tout était confus et il n'y avait plus d'issue à mes erreurs. C'était comme si on me promettait la mort au bout de la route et que je courrais pour l'atteindre plus vite. Qui pouvait comprendre ça ? Gustav avait essayé, un temps, de m'aider. Je m'étais accroché. Puis rien. J'étais seul dans ma tourmente. J'abandonnais. Je m'abandonnais. À elles. Au sexe. Toujours plus souillé. Le cœur au bord des lèvres et les pieds au bord du gouffre. Non, personne ne pouvait comprendre, parce que je le comprenais trop bien. Je me laissais sombrer par culpabilité. Bill n'y pouvait plus rien. Ses visites dans mes cauchemars s'étaient transformés en torture. C'était insupportable, et pourtant j'en avais besoin à tout prix. Le priver de moi me privait de mon oxygène.

_**Je n'en pouvais plus de t'en vouloir.**_

Le gris de ses iris m'apprenait son désespoir. Et alors que je me sentais guérir je le voyais chuter. Un trou sans fond que j'allais creuser encore. Il avait le manque de ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il arrivait à se détester, alors que je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir. Je m'étais fais une raison, il réalisait qu'il ne le pourrait jamais. Être loin de moi semblait l'accabler. Alors je caressais ses angoisses et je lui murmurais que rien n'est impossible. Cet espoir là, il me broyais l'âme. Mais il aidait à sa résurrection. Personne ne s'imagine tout ce que peuvent se dire des jumeaux avec un simple regard. Ce langage on le connaissait par cœur. C'est comme ça qu'on faisait semblant d'y croire. Pour rien. Pour tout. C'était éphémère. C'était salvateur. Tom était mon idéal et ma révolution. Il était ce que j'avais de plus cher. Si je devais mourir, ç'aurait été pour lui. Personne d'autre. Ce voyage on allait le faire ensemble, finalement. C'était notre certitude, peut-être ce qui était le plus vrai après notre amour. Peut-être ce qui était de plus immense, après notre musique.

_**Ce voyage allait nous perdre. **_

Bill n'a pas supporté ma soumission. Il était le seul, au fond, qui pouvait souffrir. Ma douleur lui était inconcevable. Il a tout envoyé balader. Mes conquêtes, il les insultait. Il grognait comme un animal, dès qu'on m'approchait. Il était devenu mon gardien, ma protection, mon secours. C'était le plus fort, elles le savaient bien. Il ne se contentait plus d'attendre derrière une porte. Il les retenait par le bras, il plantait ses yeux dans les leurs et il ne les lâchait plus. Elles n'osaient pas baisser le regard. Il était trop beau, et trop souverain. Je savais ce qu'il se passait dans leurs têtes. Elles étaient folles de lui, elles l'auraient embrassé si elles n'avaient pas eu si peur. Sa violence les rendaient amoureuses. C'était évident, et il s'en amusait. Il s'approchait d'elles, tout près, et les menaçait. Elles n'entendaient rien, elles avaient son souffle dans leurs cheveux et il n'y avait que ça qui leur importait. Elles ne réalisaient pas. Il aurait pu les tuer. Il l'aurait fait, s'il avait été sûr qu'on ne l'aurait pas éloigné de moi ensuite. Il avait la volonté d'un meurtrier. Il crevait d'amour, ça le rendait aveugle. Indomptable. Invincible.

_**Il n'y a plus de nous.**_

J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour le sortir de ses angoisses. Je me souviens de ces nuits où il tremblait, imperceptiblement, où il s'étouffait dans ses draps, où le monde tombait, sombrait, où tout se cassait la gueule parce que ni lui ni moi ne savions comment retenir la lumière du jour. Il redoutait ces heures d'insomnie, enfermé dans un voile obscure que je tentais en vain d'éloigner de lui. Elles l'avaient détruit. Je ramassais les pots cassés. Il était en milles morceaux, il rampait de peur qu'on le retrouve encore, qu'on le capture, sans pitié. Il craignait sa propre nature. À deux, on combattait ses démons. Ce qu'il ne réalisait pas c'est qu'il était son propre ennemi. L'amour de lui que je couvais au fond de moi était sûrement la plus dangereuse de toutes les tentations. Est ce qu'il me tendrait la main, une dernière fois ? Quand plus rien n'irait, que le monde s'écroulerait et que seuls lui et moi resterions ? Il ne m'avait jamais cédé. C'était la plus raisonnable de ses décisions. Mais moi, je crevais de manque. Il me fallait son odeur. Il me fallait ses mains.

_**Est-ce qu'on a le droit à ces espoirs ?**_

Alors oui, il a fini par briser mes barrières. Franchir ces murs que je dressais contre lui. J'ai baissé les armes. Et le temps autour de nous a éclaté. En mille morceaux, trop petits pour les coller de nouveau. C'était perdu. Mes yeux s'étaient ouvert et avec le ciel au dessus de nos têtes. Mais on s'en foutait. Moi, je me sentais vivant. Vivant, enfin. Grâce à lui. Grâce à Bill. Personne ne pouvait me le reprendre. Personne ne pouvait me l'interdire plus longtemps. Je perdais l'esprit et je le faisais jusqu'au bout. On a prit les risques des amants fous, ceux qui n'ont peur de rien, qui savent qu'ils courent à leur perte et qui pensent que ça n'a pas d'importance. On a été les amoureux égoïstes, ceux qui s'aiment trop pour se soucier des autres. On a vécu comme dans un rêve et rêvé d'encore plus. Ça nous consumait, petit à petit, ça nous dévorait de l'intérieur, la violence se passait en nous, dans nos pensées, dans nos regrets, dans notre jalousie maladive, parce qu'on devenait possessifs et suspicieux, et que ça nous rendait malsains. Plus encore que de s'aimer de cette façon alors que le même sang coulait dans nos veines. L'amour est destructeur. Il nous a poussé dans l'abîme.

_**Pourtant, je ne peux pas oublier. Tu n'oublies pas, Bill ?**_

Tom m'a échappé. Une dernière fois. J'ai cru que ça allait me tuer. Que je ne me relèverais pas, pas cette fois. Ça me semblait impossible. Comme un poids de plus, un poids de trop, l'ultime, l'indicible, celui qui m'achèverait. Foudroyé. Pourtant j'ai tenu. Parfois je me demande comment je fais pour vivre avec cette blessure là, la cicatrice qui s'étend sur tout mon cœur, comme le souvenir d'un temps révolu, pendant lequel les choses avaient plus de goût. Je la porte en moi comme je porte son souvenir dans mon âme. Comme je porte son amour dans ma chaire. C'est ici, tapis, douleur latente et immortelle, - immortelle -, il faut comprendre ça, je n'ai jamais su m'en détacher, je ne saurai jamais, je refuse de m'en détacher. Elle fait partie de moi à jamais. Pour qu'il soit là, encore, comme il l'a été. Torture enivrante. La puissance de Tom au plus profond de moi. Pour ne jamais oublier. Comme un salut. Une liberté tronquée. Puisque sans lui je suis prisonnier de mon chagrin. Un avènement. Un accomplissement. L'éternité avec lui.

_**Je crois qu'on s'est ratés.**_

Aujourd'hui encore je me dis que ça aurait pu se passer autrement. Je ne sais plus qui a fait la faute. Je ne sais plus si j'ai eu raison de lui dire adieu. Cette décision, elle m'a arraché le cœur. Comment peut-on s'en aller de cette façon ? Dire adieu à l'essence même de son être ? Comment ne pas se retourner ? Faire demi-tour, dire que c'était une erreur, qu'on peut avoir un avenir, qu'on peut encore essayer, qu'on doit recommencer. Qu'on doit croire. J'ai mordu mes lèvres pour ne pas le dire. J'ai pleuré longtemps, longtemps, à m'en creuser les joues, le visage ravagé, j'ai frappé les murs, j'ai tenté de comprendre mon propre choix, je n'arrivais plus à m'écouter, je me haïssait, je me griffais, c'était tellement, tellement dur. Je n'ai toujours pas tourné la page. Celle-ci, elle restera pour toujours en suspens, entre-deux, condamnée à ne pencher ni à droit ni à gauche, pour une éternité. Ni passé ni futur. Personne n'aimera Bill comme je l'ai fais. Personne ne saura m'aimer comme il l'a fait. Ces sacrifices, c'était pour nous préserver. Pour ne pas accélérer notre fin. On ne se sentait pas capable de s'aimer de cette façon.

_**Mais dans une autre vie, à une autre époque, je serai celui qu'il te faut.**_


End file.
